Cry X Reader
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: Basically you go on vacation to Sweden with Pewdie,Marzia, and a friend of theirs named Ryan. Plz read. This is also on my deviantart page. So enjoy
1. Intro and chapter 1

Cry x reader intro/ chapter 1  
This is my first try at this shit. So... be nice. I'm trying but constructive criticism is perfectly good. This intro is mostly info you need to understand what I'm writing.

You know pewdiepie, and Marzia. You just graduated college with a degree in (what you want to go to college for). You have what the doctors call a multiple personality disorder, but you know that it's just the mad side of you. It's name is Mad Ness. (Hahaha. Madness... It's not that funny...) You also live in Florida. Well that's it I guess. You will find out more as the story progresses. I will hopefully update once a week. As I said hopefully. Now the first chapter...  
You are asleep when you get pushed out of bed be someone. "Who ever just pushed me out of bed is so fucking dead," you say menacingly. You get up to see Pewds slowly walking backwards toward the door. "Pewds I just graduated, and I need to sleep in so I'm not tired when I try to find a job. So... What the hell do you need," you ask angrily. "Um... I was going to invite you on a vacation to Sweden with me, Marzia, and a friend of mine," says Pewds a little unsure. "One, Who's the friend and two for how long?" You ask. "Well we will be in Sweden for about a month, and the friend is a surprise," says Pewds excitedly. "Fine I'll come. Then I will try to find a job afterwards," you say.  
You get up and start packing. Pewds goes out into the living room. You pack several shirts, jeans, and a couple of dresses just in case. You put your suit case by the door and go find your medication for your 'multiple personality disorder' and see that there is a prescription taped to your medicine cabinet.  
"Pewds I need to go to the pharmacy," you say. "Ok I'll come with you." You sigh and grab your car keys as Pewds goes get in your (type of car). You get in and start it.  
You finally get you medication and go to the air port. You see Marzia and tackle her in a hug. "Hi Marzia. It's good to see you!" You say excitedly. "Finally, your excited," Pewds says. "Fuck off Pewds. So... who's your friend," you ask pointing at the man near Marzia. "I'm Ryan," the man says quietly. "Oh... I'm (first name). It's nice to meet you Ryan," you say with a bright smile. Ryan has a light blush on his cheeks and you smile wider. "So... lets go to the plane," says Marzia. "Kay!" You and Pewds say while Ryan nods.  
On the plane you get out your lap top, iPod and head phones. You start to play music and start typing up your resume. "Hey you said you wouldn't do that until after the vacation!" Pewds complains. "No I said that I wouldn't find a job, not that I wouldn't type up my resume," you say calmly. "Ummm... fine you win but no trying to find a job," Pewds says somewhat seriously. "Marzia would you like to switch seats?" You ask sweetly since you don't want Pewds looking over your shoulder while your typing. "Um. Sure. Do you not want Felix to watch you type?" She says standing up. You switch seats and you are now seating with Ryan. "Yeah that and he might try to take my lap top to check YouTube," you say with a laugh. "Hey I said nothing about me not going on YouTube!" Pewds says angrily. "Um. Yeah. You did. You last video that you uploaded was you saying you will try to not post any videos or go on YouTube while on vacation due to a bet with Marzia," you say as a matter of fact. "Oh yeah and the loser has to post a video after the vacation," says Marzia. "What do they have to do?" Ryan asks. "It's a secret," Pewds and Marzia say at the same time. You then go back listening to (fave song) on replay. And hum along softly and smiling. 'Maybe this will be a fun vacation after all,' you think.  
A/n: YAY first chapter done! My editor thinks this will be great and is giving me tips on how I should do cry in this. I only own the plot of this story... I wish I owned cry and/or Pewds but that would be slavery and that is unconstitutional. Bye! -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Cry X Reader chapter 2

The plane lands and you all get off and collect your luggage. Pewds is trying to hail a cab while your digging through your suitcase looking for your medication. "Damn it where is it... oh here it is," you say finding your medication. You grab the unopened water bottle from Pewds and take your medication. "Um... (name) what did you just take?" Asks Ryan. "Medication for... something," you say. You sigh. "For what?" Asks Marzia. You sigh again before saying "the doctors call it a multiple personality disorder but that's not what I have... well in my opinion... it's for suppressing her, my other 'personality' since she is dangerous to people." Pewds finally hails a cab and we get in.  
At the house you are staying at, you all claim a room we will stay in. Pewds and Marzia in one room Ryan in one and you are in the last one. You unpack and take out you laptop and get on Skype after asking Pewds for the WiFi password. You're actually a YouTuber as well and you name is (YouTube name). You see that Minx, SeaNanners, Cry, and Pewds is on. You message them and see if they want to play trouble in terrorist town. They all accept and you start playing and talking as your recording it.  
"Hey Pewdie are you recording?" You ask. "No I'm not I don't want to risk the bet," he answers. "You talking about the bet Pewds made with his girlfriend?" Asks SeaNanners. "Yeah and I'm even on vacation with them so I can see the loser do their video," you say with an evil smirk on your face due to the fact your the terrorist. "Hey is anyone dead yet?" Asks Cry. "I am," says Minx and SeaNanners. You hear Pewds whisper to someone. 'It's probably Marzia so he can cheat,' you think. Next thing you know someone is knocking on your door. "Marzia I have a feeling it's you," you say. "How did you know?" Say Marzia through the door. "I have my ways. And Pewdie your an idiot," you say. "Pewds must be the terrorist!" You hear Cry say as he killed Pewds. "Awe shit is (YouTube name)!" Says Cry. "Yup!" You say popping the 'p' as you snipe Cry. On the screen it says that the terrorist wins in red letters. The next round start and you guy play until round 7.  
"Well I got to go... I want to go to a park I saw on the way here," you say. "Bye," everyone but Pewds says. "Hey, (name). Don't you need someone to help you with talking and translating?" Asks Pewdie. "My friend Sarah learned Swedish and taught it to me because after high school she planned to go to Sweden for college and to make a life and she wants me to visit when I can... So I'm fine," you say with a smile on your face.  
You get off your laptop and get ready to leave and you grab your phone. As you leave you shout that you'll be gone for a few hours. You walk down to the park near by and phone your friend Sarah. "Hello?" Say Sarah. "Hey old friend. How's it doing?" You say. "(Name)? Is that you?" "Yeah and I'm in Sweden... So you still live in the same house?" "Y-yeah. Wait how did you get to Sweden?" "A Swedish friend I made back in America," you say as you start walking to Sarah's. "So how's that husband of yours?" You ask. "Oh he's great... by the way we had a baby," Sarah says slowly probably to see how you would react. "That's great! Boy? Girl? What's their name?" You ask excitedly. "You'll find out when you get here (nickname that a friend calls you)," Sarah says. "Well alright I'll see you soon," you say as you hang up. You put your phone in your pocket and take off running, excited to see your friend.  
A/n: well their you go another chapter and I'm ahead of schedule... So I need a name and gender for the baby... leave suggestions in the comments and I'll pick the one I like. Thanks for reading bye ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

You get to Sarah's house and are out of breath. You knock and the door opens and Sarah drags you in. Your laughing as she drags you to the living room. You sit down and Sarah's husband, Mark walks in with a baby girl in his arms. You walk over to them and ask, "what's her name?" "Her name is Rosemary," says Sarah with a soft smile on her face. "Can I hold her?" "Of course," says Mark.

After awhile Rosemary fell asleep and was put in her crib. You and Sarah talk in the kitchen. "So who came here with you?" Sarah asks. "Oh you're going to be mad when I tell you. But it's because I'm a YouTuber now," you say. "Well I know your a YouTuber. So who?" Sarah asks once again. "Pewdiepie, Cutiepie, and a friend of theirs named Ryan," you sigh. "Well that explains why you said a Swedish friend. Hey you said that they brought a friend named Ryan, right?" Sarah asked. "Yeah. What's your point?" You ask. "What if he is Cry?" Your friend says. "What? No it can't be I was plays TTT with Cry, Pewdie, Nanners, and Minx," you say. "Whatever. But if I'm right I finally get to tell YOU 'I told you so'," says Sarah. "Alright. I got to get back. Marzia is probably getting dinner ready. Bye, it was great to see you again," you say. You say good bye to Mark and head back to where you are staying.

It's Saturday and you get invited to Cry's stream. You answer back that you would be happy to.

When you get on you feel awkward due to what Sarah said. You sigh into the mic on accident. "What's wrong friend?" Cry asks. You blush and say, "nothing it's just something a friend of mine told me..." "What did your friend say?" Asks Scott. "Well we were talking about how I'm in Sweden with Pewds, Marzia and a friend of theirs... and she had a feeling she knew who the friend is on YouTube. I tried to deny it but now I'm not sure any more." "Who does she think the friend is?" Asks Russ. "She thinks the friend... is... Cry," you say hesitantly. "Oh," everyone says. Cry starts to laugh awkwardly. "Uh... your friend isn't wrong. I'm on vacation with Pewdie and Marzia as well," Cry says. You bang your head on your desk just missing your laptop. "Are you okay?" Red asks. "No... I'm an idiot. My friend know who he was before me and she just knew his name," you say. Scott and Russ start laughing. "Whatever I think I'm done for today. Have fun you guys," you say. They replay with byes and you get off your computer. "I'm an idiot. My crush is in the next room," you mumble in to your pillow. You try to fall asleep not wanting to be on vacation and just go find a job. 'This will get interesting," Mad Ness says in your head. You shoot up and look in the mirror and see your eyes have red around your pupils which means Mad Ness is trying to take over.

A/n: dun dun dun... Mad Ness has made an appearance. I think I will call her Maddie for short.


	4. Chapter 4

As you search for your medication your eyes are turning red. Ryan who is also Cry comes in to see you rummaging through your things. "What are you looking for friend?" Ryan asks. You keep your head down so he doesn't see your eyes. "Ryan please get. I don't want you to get hurt," you say just as Maddie takes over. "What do you mean? How would I get hurt?" Ryan asks. You raise your head and cry sees your eyes are red. "Hello my name is Mad. Mad Ness. But you can call me Maddie," you say. "So your (name)'s other 'personality'?" Ryan asks. "I guess you can say that," you say with a maddened smirk. You walk towards the door and Ryan grabs your wrist. "Where are you going?" He asks. "Out to have a little fun," you say with a maddened smirk. Ryan doesn't let go but he tightens his grasp. "What kind of fun?" "I'm in a new country. So I'm going to go on a killing spree obviously," your smirk getting wider. Ryan's head is down. "No don't," he says. "Why not?" You ask tilting your head to the side. "I... don't want you to," he whispers. Your eyes somehow are going back to (eye colour). 'I'll leave for now (name). For now,' Maddie say in your head as you come back to your self. Ryan looks up to see your eyes are back to their original colour. "(Name)," Ryan say as he pulls you into a hug. You stand there shocked. "I'm back! How?" You ask Ryan. "I don't know I'm just happy your back," Ryan says. "Hm maybe it's you," you mumble to your self. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Oh you heard me. Um well I... I like you," you say hesitantly. Ryan has a soft smile and starts to lean closer to you. You close the distance and your lips touch in a sweet chaste kiss. "I guess you like me as well," you say with a giggle. Ryan pulls you back too him for another kiss. This time slow and passionate.

A/n: sorry for the short chapter. I'm not all to good at describing kissing and stuff because well I haven't had a real kiss. I've done the short dare/spin the bottle stuff but that's it... sorry if it was not right or something about Cry. Tell me in the comments on what I can do better plz.

-_-TheAmazingBookWorm-_-


	5. Chapter 5

As you and Ryan are kissing Pewds walks in and his jaw drops. "_WHAT IS GOING ON_?!" Pewds yells in shock. You and Ryan pull away from the heated kiss. You stare at Pewds a blush creeping up you face and eyes wide in shock. "Um uh... well... uh..." Ryan trails off. You turn your head into Ryan's chest as Marzia comes in to see what's going on. "What's going on? Felix why did you shout?" Asks Marzia. "I came to check on (name) and I find her and Cry... " Pewds says covering his mouth due to saying Cry and not Ryan. "Its fine Pewds. She already knows," Ryan says. "So what were they doing?" Asks Marzia. "Kissing. Well more like making out," says Pewds as you blush more, your face still buried in Ryan's chest. "How is there a problem? They seem to really like each other. You should be happy that two of your friends are happy. I know I am... as long as Ryan doesn't hunt (name)," Marzia says. You turn and hug Marzia. "Thanks Marzia," you say. "Fine, but Ryan if you hurt (name), I will kick your ass," says Pewds. Pewds and Marzia leave the room. You yawn and then Ryan yawns. "Time for bed, I think,"Ryan says going to leave the room. You grab his hand and he looks at you. "(Name)? Is something wrong?" Ryan asks. "What if she comes back?" You whimper meaning Maddie. Ryan pulls you into a hug and just holds you. "What do you want then?" "To stay with you tonight," you say in a small voice. "Ok. Come on," he says pulling you to his room. You both get in his bed and you snuggle up against his chest. You sigh in contentment. Ryan puts his arms around you. You then fall asleep feeling safe in Ryan's arms.  
The next morning you wake up to see Ryan is gone. Your face falls in disappointment. 'Where is he?' You think. You get up and get dressed in (dark/light) blue jeans and (fave colour) long sleeve shirt. You go past the bathroom to hear the shower is on. 'Maybe it's Ryan,' You think. In the kitchen Pewds is making pancakes and Marzia is buttering toast. "Hey Marzia can you put peanut butter on a couple slices?" You asks sitting on a stool at the breakfast counter thing. "Sure thing (name)," Marzia says as cry comes in wearing shorts and no shirt with him drying his hair with a towel. You stare at his chest. 'Oh my God! He's sooo hot," you think. You then see him smirking at you due to you starring at his chest. You blush bright red and turn back to the counter to see peanut butter toast. You start to eat your toast with the blush still on your face. "Did you like what You saw?" Ryan whispers in your ear, scaring you and falling off the stool and your slice of half eaten toast face down on the floor. Ryan and Pewds are laughing... Well until Pewds gets smacked upside the head and Ryan glared at by Marzia. Ryan mumbles an apology and helps you up. Your cellphone then rings. "Hello?" You say into the phone. "Hey (Name). What cha up to?" Your friend Sarah asks. "Oh hey Sarah. Not much just got scare by Ryan," you answer. You pick up the toast and glare at Ryan and throw it away. "Lol... that funny," Sarah says. "Whatever," you mumble into the phone. "Hey give me your address so I can meet your friend," Sarah says. "Sure it's 345 Merrill road (totally random address that I made up). But all you want to do is fangirl about meeting Pewds," you say in a teasing way. "Whatever," you friend says. You can hear the smile on her face. "See you soon Sarah," you say. "See ya soon." You hang up and start to eat you other slice of peanut butter toast and eat it. "My friend should be over soon... if she can find the house that is," you say nonchalantly.  
A/n: well there is another chapter. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon your friend Sarah comes and knocks on the door. You open the door and drag her in the house. "Sarah this is Cry, Pewds, and Marzia," you say. "Yeah I figured," Sarah says giggling. you all talk and Sarah gets to know the three other Youtubers. "Well I have to go. I had fun today. And Cry, you hurt (Name) I will kill you the most painful way known to man," Sarah threatens. Ryan looks at Sarah with fear written all over his face as he nods in understanding. You burst into giggles on the floor. "You find that funny, do you (Name)?" Ryan asks. You nod and keep on giggling on the floor. "Well you'll find this real funny", says Ryan as he starts to tickle you. You laugh and laugh begging for mercy. Ryan stops and you both sit up on the floor. Marzia calls through the house that dinner is ready and we go eat. you all go to bed. well except you. you go on your laptop and play prop hunt on a public server. around midnight you finally get off your laptop. _'I told you i would come back,'_ say Maddie in your head. "no!" you say out loud trying to keep control. but its no use. _'your precious Ryan isnt here to help you this time,"_ she says taking full control. you go to the kitchen and grab the chef knife **(the knife that is curved more than the others. Mad!Cry is shown holding it in some fan art.)** and running your hand across the cool metal, a maddening smirk going across your face in delight. you leave the house to make your first kill in Sweden releasing insane laughter

***skipping the kill***

when you get back to the house you finally gain back control and take a shower. you check the time and its 4 in the morning. you get dressed and get in bed crying until you fall asleep.

**A/n: just a filler. i will write another chapter that will be longer... i hope... anyway... enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: hey this story is going better then i thought it would and i still have somewhat of an idea where to go with the story. if you have suggestions or something go ahead and comment/review. criticism is well come because i will ignore it so whatever. enjoy. ^_^**

when you wake up in the morining its almost 11am. you see the bloody clothes on the floor remembering what Maddie did. you pick up the clothes and put the in a trash bin that is in your room. when you go out to the living room and plaster a fake but convincing smile on your face, but in reality your breaking inside at the fact you are a murderer. Ryan looks up and sees you. "your up later then usual," he comments. "yeah i was up late last night," you answer. "oh okay," he replies back facing the T.V. again. you go out to the kitchen and get some (fave cereal) and (type of milk u use) and and bowl and spoon. you sit at the table and eat your breakfast thinking about what Maddie said before she took total control, _y__our precious Ryan isn't here to help you this time._ a tear slips down your face at the thought. as you eat more tears fall at what was down last night. _'careful you might become insane with that train of thought like me,'_ Maddie mocks in your head. _'leave me alone Maddie,'_ you say back at her in your head. Maddie leaves and you go out to the living room. "hey does anyone know what happened to my medicine?" you ask. "you don't know where it is?" asks Ryan eyes glued to the T.V. which is on the news. _"in breaking news, several dead bodies have been found in an alleyway near Wall Street. no evidence was found but the bodies have knife wounds and detached body parts. officer would you like to enlighten us on who could of done this mass murder?" says the reporter. "sadly we have no clue who or why. the people killed seem to be random people on there way by the alley. but i would advise everyone to be careful when out late and walking home or to someplace," says the officer. "well there it is folks a mass murder with no lead. if you have any information please call the number at the bottom of the screen,"_ your shocked. that was your, well Maddie's murdering in the news. you stand up and go to your room. "(Name) are you alright?" Pewds asks. you face your friends withthe same fake smile you came down stairs with and replay, "of course Pewds. of course," copying _Flowers for my Valentine: a pewdiecry fanfic_. you continue to go up stairs to your room and getting under you blanket and crying your eyes out. there is a knock on the door and Ryan comes in. he sees you crying and comes over to the bed. "(Name) whats wrong? please tell me." you look at him for a minute or so thinking if you should tell him or not. "Maddie came out last night, Ryan. I'm a murderer," you sob. Ryan pulls you to his chest and you sob into his shirt. "shhh... its alright... its alright," Ryan says rocking you back and forth trying to clam you down. soon you fall asleep and Pewds comes in. "what happened?" Pewds asks. Ryan shakes his head not wanting to talk about it. Pewds nods in understanding and leaves the room. Ryan lies down with you still in his arms on your bed and he falls asleep with you wrapped in his arms safe and sound... for now.


End file.
